


What Goes Around, Hurts Worse the Second Time Around

by Moxley_Mox018



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Based on RAW10/22/18, Breakups, M/M, Regret, Sad Seth, agressive dean, all around just sad lol, big brother roman, breakdowns, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxley_Mox018/pseuds/Moxley_Mox018
Summary: Based on Raw 10/22/18.Dean and Seth’s relationship has been on the rocks for the past few weeks, and Dean’s finally had enough.





	What Goes Around, Hurts Worse the Second Time Around

Everything about the day had been wrong. From the moment he cracked his tired brown eyes open that morning, an unknown heaviness settled into his gut. Pushing it aside in his mind, Roman focused on the one thing that he had to do that night. 

Relinquishing the title and telling the world about his condition had to have been one of the hardest things that he’s EVER had to do. Watching Dean destroy their stable for the second time was close behind.

A part of him knew that he should’ve seen it coming. He had kept Dean at bay for weeks now. The auburn haired male, so full of an unknown rage that neither he or Seth could bare to understand, had finally snapped. And Roman should’ve been there to stop him. 

He could feel the tension in Dean’s body when he and Seth had came out on the stage with him. Seth, being the most sensitive out of them all, broke down in front of the whole world. Roman could practically feel the sadness radiating of their youngest brother. 

Dean, on the other hand, was a different story. He too, had been noticeably upset and clung to Roman, but he didn’t cry. Even as his body shook lightly against Roman’s, he never shed a single tear. Instead, he buried his face in Roman’s shoulder as if it was the last time he’d ever see the man. It made Roman’s heart ache. And it should’ve been a red flag. 

As much as he didn’t want to leave his boys, he had to. Giving up his title wasn’t nearly as hard on him as it was to give up the two men that meant the world to him, besides his family of course.

As soon as they were backstage, Roman’s arms were back around Seth. Even Dean had had a slight bit of sympathy, laying a gentle hand on Seth’s back as he cried into the crook of Roman’s neck. 

“I’m gonna be okay little brother, I promise,” he whispered, kissing the top of Seth’s head, throwing a glance over at Dean, who looked lost in his own head.

“You okay Deano?,” he had offered gently, watching as Dean simply nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said, voice void of any kind of emotion. “Cmon Seth, lets let Roman say his goodbyes to everyone else before he goes to the hotel to rest.”

Seth nodded, sniffling a bit. “Okay,” he said, voice barely a whisper.

“I’ll talk to you soon, okay? Be strong for me. That goes for the both of you,” Roman made sure to make his voice more stern for that last part, eyes glancing directly into Dean’s deep blue eyes. 

It was a silent warning perhaps, warning Dean not to pull another stunt tonight. Poor Seth had already been on edge for the past few weeks, hearing about Roman had almost been enough to break him completely. He and Dean could both see it. Roman should’ve known. 

With a not so friendly tug of Seth’s arm, Dean was finally able to drag Seth along down the hall. Roman watched on, watching Dean practically drag Seth’s slouched form away from him. He pursed his lips, wanting nothing more than to follow them, make sure they were going to be okay, before he was enveloped in the arms of the entire locker room. 

His thoughts were completely pushed aside for the time being, not knowing that his fears were going to come true a little while later.

*****************************************

Seth knew it was going to happen before Dean even hit him with a dirty deeds. He knew as soon as he heard Roman’s plan to go back to the hotel to rest before heading home in the morning, that Dean would strike. 

The whole time leading up to their match, Dean had not been present. Seth, too afraid to talk to him, let him have his distance, desperately praying to whatever higher being there was that it wasn’t going to be tonight.

He was dead wrong. 

Deep down, he knew he deserved it. After all, he had been the one to selfishly betray both Dean and Roman in the past. The offer had looked so good to him at first, so he took it, like the greedy little man he used to be. It hadn’t taken him long to realize that it wasn’t all it had been cracked up to be. Being at top of the company came with an overbearing loneliness that he couldn’t shake. Along with the guilt that he had began to carry from turning on the two people that cared the most about him, besides his family of course. But to Seth, they were his family. 

He loved the both of them unconditionally, but he had always gravitated more towards Dean. The feelings he had possessed for him had been on a whole new level than the love and respect he had for Roman. Real love for Seth had always been rare, and when he did find something to love, he always ended up destroying it, and destroying himself as well. This time however, he was determined to make it work. Dean had meant way too much to Seth to ever want to destroy him.

Once he and Dean sorted out their issues and became a team again, Seth felt like he was on the top of the world. He even had the courage to tell Dean how he truly felt. His heart almost burst out of his chest when he found out the same feelings were reciprocated. 

Like Seth had said before however, nothing good lasts for him. His point had been proved that night when Dean tore his triceps, forcing him out of action for almost nine months. There in the beginning, Seth was right there for Dean. Most weeks, he’d fly out to be in Vegas with him, instead of flying back to his own hometown of Davenport, Iowa. Sure he felt guilty leaving Marek to teach their academy by himself, but Dean needed him more. 

As time went on though, Seth’s visits had slowly started to become less and less. The company had started to book him more, helping him reclaim his spot as their top competitor. With Seth’s new found popularity, it had begun to make Dean more distant, especially after he fell sick with a staph infection in early March.

It was enough for the guilt to start to manifest back into Seth. 

When Dean returned, he was different. Besides the physical differences, such as the whole new muscle mass, and the haircut, Dean’s personality was different. He was colder, quieter, and even more distant than he had been before his injury. When he and Seth had been happily exploring their new relationship. Now, Seth wasn’t even sure they were even together anymore. 

He missed waking up to Dean’s dimpled smile in the morning. He missed the wild nights they spent together on the strip that always led to more after they had gotten back to Dean’s place. Seth had missed waking up in the morning after Dean have him the fucking of a lifetime the night before, feeling more complete than he ever had before. He wanted HIS Dean back, not this shell of a Dean Ambrose that was cold and now slept in a different bed than him at night. 

Now Seth himself had turned into a ball of emotions. He had been on edge the past few weeks, afraid that Dean would turn on him. It scared him to think that this was the same man that he had thoughts of sharing his life with only months ago. Now he wanted nothing more than to get back at Seth, for reasons that both he and Roman were clueless to. 

For a split second after they won the tag titles, Seth believed that everything was going to be okay. Dean had looked so happy and at peace in that moment, hugging Seth the closest than he ever had in months. It almost felt normal. 

The next thing Seth knew, he was eating the ring mat. 

It shouldn’t have came as a surprise to him, and he he knew it. But it didn’t make it hurt any less. He laid there, listening to Dean yell and pound on the mat out of frustration and anger before he got back up, storming back over to Seth.

He didn’t once fight back as Dean pummeled him over and over. He tried to tell Dean that it was okay, but it had only seemed to further his punishment. After all, karma was a bitch. And it surely wasn’t letting Seth go easy this time. 

Dean had left him in a pile on the ground, disappearing into the crowd once he was finished. Seth didn’t have the energy to move, his mind stuck in an off spot, thinking about the agony and anger in Dean’s eyes. He didn’t know whether he wanted to scream, or to cry, or to completely break down. But he did know that he needed out of there and fast. His tough guy facade had already faded once for the night as the whole world witnessed him lose his shit. He wasn’t about to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing how truly broken he felt right then, especially Dean Ambrose. 

His body screamed in pain as he slowly hauled himself backstage. There was chatter around him, asking if he was okay, or if he needed help, but he chose to ignore it. All he wanted to do was leave, to be somewhere far, far away from here. And far, far away from the man who broke his heart. 

****************************************

 

Roman cursed as Seth’s phone went to voicemail again. It had been a good 40 minutes since the show had ended, and he still hadn’t heard from his youngest brother.

At the time of the turn, Roman had been dozing off. As soon as he heard the announcers surprised reactions however, his eyes popped back open, seeing Seth laying on the ground and Dean losing it a few feet away.

He had turned on Seth. The little shit had waited until Roman was out of the picture to turn on Seth. Even after Roman told him, no WARNED, him not to lay a hand on Seth, he went and done it anyways. 

After watching Dean brutally unleash himself on Seth, Roman’s stomach rolled uncomfortably. He was mad at himself, mad at Dean, mad at the situation. And he was worried about Seth. 

The youngest member of their faction had worked his ass off these past few years to right his wrongs. Roman knew he still carried some of the guilt from turning on them, even after seemingly making up with them. He wanted to be this perfect man, that owned up to his mistakes. I’m a way he had been. Roman had watched from the sidelines as Dean and Seth grew closer. After pouring his heart out to him, and Roman giving Seth his blessing, then he really made the move to claim Dean, or more so, Dean claimed Seth. 

Seeing Dean come back from his injury, completely cold to his boyfriend, hurt Roman as much as it did Seth. Once Dean started to attempt to go after him, Roman began to notice Seth start to disappear inside his head. 

Roman was determined to go out and find Seth, despite the way he was feeling. He pulled on his shoes, trying Seth’s phone one more time. He was surprised to hear the familiar ringtone play right outside his door. 

It took him no time to get over to the door, swinging it open to find Seth on his knees. His brown eyes looked pained and glazed over as he stared straight ahead into the room. The black tactical gear was still present on his body, giving Roman the impression that he got his stuff and bolted.

“Seth,” Roman said softly, running a gentle hand through Seth’s wild hair. “Why don’t you come inside?”

The brunette slowly nodded before crawling into the room and practically collapsing face first onto the carpet. Roman shook his head fondly at him as he brought his bags into the room, gently nudging his feet out of the way before shutting the door. 

He kneeled down beside Seth, returning his hand to the long dark locks. A soft mewl left Seth’s lips as he slightly leaned into Roman’s touch. 

“You wanna talk about it Seth?” Roman’s voice was gentle, inviting Seth to talk out his feelings. 

Instead he shook his head, croaking out a “no”. 

“Well why don’t you go shower and then we can talk. Let’s get you relaxed and out of these sweaty clothes, huh bud?” 

With a bit of coaxing, he managed to get Seth to sit up enough for him to unbuckle his vest. A little more coaxing and managing to get Seth to stand left them in the bathroom. The younger male sat on the closed toilet seat, eyes cast down at the floor as he was lost inside his head. Roman had helped him strip down to his boxers, wincing a bit to himself at the bruises that were starting to form, scattered among his entire body. 

“Alright Seth, shower’s ready for ya,” Roman broke the silence as he wiped his hand on a towel. Seth just groaned softly in response as he stood up, letting his boxers drop to his ankles. He had been helped into the shower before Roman shut the curtain, letting Seth have his privacy. 

A quiet sigh left his lips as he gazed at himself in the mirror. It was a complete surprise that Seth hadn’t completely broke down yet. Roman half expected to find him out wandering around, like he had a few times before when he was in this headspace. What him and Dean had learned to do when Seth was like this, was to find a way to crack him. Roman himself knew how it felt to bottle up every single emotion he was feeling, and how bad it felt when you finally broke. They’d seen it happen to Seth once, and both men vowed to keep him from getting that bad ever again. 

It just happened to be ironic that the man who promised to keep Seth’s head up, was the one that pushed him back under the surface. So, as much as Roman didn’t want to, he had to break Seth before he could break himself.

The next series of events were unusually slow. Roman had helped Seth dry off and into new clothes before they retreated to bed. Already knowing that Seth hated to be alone when he was like this, Roman took him into bed with him. Now came time to drop the bomb on him.

“Seth, bud, please tell me how you’re feeling. Could be anything. I just want to make sure you’re okay after what Dean-,” Roman was cut off by Seth’s loud mix of a sob and a scream. 

Apparently all he had to say was Dean’s name to get Seth to crack. Either way, he still pulled Seth close, guiding his head to the crook of his neck, where he’d been crying earlier that night as well.

“I just.. I love him so much Roman,” Seth’s hoarse voice choked out after about a half an hour of straight crying. “It’s all my fault. If I wouldn’t have hurt you or him in the past, maybe this could’ve all been avoided.”

Roman stroked his hair as he shushed him “Seth it’s okay, that’s old news. I’ve long forgiven you, and I know somewhere deep down Dean does too. I really don’t know what has gotten into him when he came back, it’s like he’s not even himself anymore. And just by seeing the way he treated you.. maybe he just needs some time away. To get his head back on right.” Roman tried to reason.

“But he hurt me Roman,” Seth sobbed. “And I just laid there and took it. I knew it was coming, and I was so afraid.. I don’t know what I did that was so wrong but I wish I could take it back.”

“I know bud, i know,” Roman whispered, kissing Seth’s warm forehead.

“A-and you.. You’re sick Rome, and I’m scared that I’m going to lose you too,” Seth’s voice broke again, making Roman’s heart shatter all over again. “You’re all I have left now. And even you can’t be here with me. I’m scared Rome, I can’t do this anymore.”

“Seth, I’m going to be okay.. I’ve beaten this before. Just like I plan to do this time.. so get that out of your head, okay? You have the next few days off. Why don’t you come home with me? You can play with Jojo and the twins, they miss their uncle Sethie. You can come relax with me and Galina for a bit, get your mind off things. How does that sound?,” the hand Roman had twined in Seth’s hair as he massages his scalp had slowly started to calm him down.

“I d-don’t wanna be a bother..”

“Seth Daniel Rollins.. you’ll never, ever, be a bother to me and my family. We love you, and we’re always going to be here for you. And you can believe that,” Roman said, making Seth crack a slight smile.

He knew Seth was still hurting. He could see it in his eyes, the way he held himself, everything about him screamed sadness. Roman knew how hard it was to get hurt by the ones that you loved. He had lived through it twice now. But what Dean did had to have been worse than what Seth did way back in 2014. Back then, there had been no emotional lead up beforehand. There hadn’t been weeks of Seth acting out against his brothers in the ways that Dean had done. Seth had just done it out of the blue. To Roman, it hurt a lot less than what Dean had done.

“I just, Why tonight?” Seth sniffled. “Tonight was supposed to be about you Rome. We were gonna win those belts for you, and Dean turned on me.”

There wasn’t really an adequate enough response for Roman to give Seth, so he settled for kissing his head and trying to get him to rest. He knew Dean royally fucked up. Seth was already down from hearing about the return of Roman’s sickness, and then Dean decided to hit him while he was already down. It was selfish, it was sneaky, and he should’ve known better than to leave him alone with Seth. 

After what felt like hours of Seth crying, he finally succumbed to sleep, curled up against Roman’s chest. They hadn’t talked for the last hour or so after Seth just gave up all together, going silent. Roman himself was halfway asleep when he heard a faint knock on the door. 

He already knew who it was before he even crawled out of bed. Seth was gently laid down, not even stirring as Roman made his way to the door, cracking it open the slightest bit to see Dean’s blue eyes, dull and sad.

Greetings weren’t given as Roman stared daggers at the younger man.

“I.. how is he?” Dean asked quietly, fingers drumming against his collarbone, a thing he always did when he was nervous.

“Why should I tell you Dean? You didn’t listen to me,” Roman said, seriously as he watched Dean squirm.

“Roman please..,” He almost begged as Roman came into the hall, shutting the door behind him. 

“No Dean, you’ve done enough to hurt him for the time being. After I told you not to touch him. Did it not occur to you that you were hurting the one man that loves you more than anything else in his entire life? After he was already down, you just couldn’t help but take advantage of the situation,” Roman said, letting it all out. 

He watched as Dean flinched away, stepping back a little bit as he stared at his shoes. He looked disheveled, eyes wild as if he had been drinking. Which he probably had been, it was just his way of coping with whatever issue he was going through.

“I didn’t mean to.. I love him too, I just. I don’t know Roman, I snapped, I freaked out. I didn’t mean to hit him, I really didn’t mean to,” Dean’s whole body shook as he chewed at his nails.

“Whether you meant to or not, you hurt Seth. Physically and mentally. I had to pick up the pieces of what you broke Dean.. He’s coming home with me to Florida for the rest of the week. I don’t want you anywhere near him for the time being. You’ve done enough,” Roman said sternly, watching Dean as the tears filled his eyes.

“Roman please, don’t do this to me,” he begged, openly starting to cry.

“You’re the one that did this to yourself, Dean. I’ll talk to you soon,” Were the last words Roman said before leaving Dean crying in the hallway. 

Throughout the years, Roman had tried to teach Dean that his actions had consequences, and just like Seth, about holding in emotions. Having his guidance had greatly helped Dean grow. There for awhile, he didn’t purposely start arguments, or instigate others. He had openly talked about his feelings to Seth and Roman both. But old vices had busted through. When he had returned, he had started hiding things once again. And after what he had done to Seth tonight, he wasn’t about to let it pass like nothing had happened. Whether he was angry, upset, or however he may have been feeling, hurting others was never a way to cope. Most of the time, it only led to other problems. 

He sighed as he crawled back into bed with Seth, the youngest male curling back up to him almost instantly. The Samoan needed sleep, which he was sure probably wasn’t going to come to him with the sound of Dean crying outside the door, and the million and one other thoughts swirling around in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Dean beat the hell out of Seth killed me inside. But it did give me inspiration for this clusterfuck I wrote over the span of a few hours. I might make a second part? 
> 
> Feedback would greatly be appreciated, my dudes.


End file.
